Sordin Govdon
This article is about Sordin Govdon. For Sordin the Handless, see Sordin the Handless. Sordin Govdon, son of Mordyn Govdon is a Wizard, and a best friend of Eronor Darendlin. He is wed to elf huntress Angeber and had one child named Ernu. He replaced Gonathor as Wizard in the Wizard Council. Sordin is a suppourting protagonist in "The Red Wizard", as well as in "The Wizardlands". He died during the War of the Wizards in 28 WE. Appearance When Sordin lived beside Eronor in Olesire, he wore standard leather attire and boots, as his father Mordyn was a librarian. When he became a wizard, he preferred dull green robes. His hair is a dark blonde. During the Quest to Murlon, he kept his green robe, and gained elven armor from Angeber. When he married Angeber and lived in Engard, a river town near Theomas Surneo, he wore an upper-class fur coat and clothed pants. Personality Sordin was and still is a shy and awkward wizard, often running from danger instead of facing it. In the Quest to Murlon, he played the role of a burden and a fool most of the time, getting him and others into trouble. He awkwardly flirted with an elf huntress Angeber. As time carried on, he became an extremely loyal comrade and wasn't hesitant to do something. Biography Early Life During 1290 AG, Sordin, 7 years old, lived in Olesire with Eronor. Mordyn worked as a small library manager. He, with Eronor, were called by Barthlin to Baerwen to train as wizards. For 20 years, Sordin and Eronor trained under the wizards. Quest to Murlon Sordin traveled with Eronor and Barthlin through the forest, and fought goblins along the way. He was captured by the Goblin King, but was quickly saved by the alliance of elves and dwarves. Sordin helped Eronor up to Amurman to get healed. He also participated in the Seige of Heldwin. He also began to fall in love with Angeber. As the Gomair journeyed under the Enuremys, Eronor and Sordin were enslaved by Trul and Doglin. He and Eronor killed the two, and helped Wisfit and Angeber escape from the Goblin King. But Eronor and Sordin are captured again by goblin seamen, but are rescued during a clash between a fleet of goblin and human ships. Sordin stayed at Dimas Thortin for a while, until he and Eronor trekked to Black Valley to face the Grey Serpent Murlon. Sordin awakens Murlon while taking the Lothamyrem, and he distracts the Serpent whilst Eronor prepares to use the Sacred Fire. After Murlon is slain, Sordin helps Eronor to the House of Gildor due to their duel with Gonathor. Sordin fought during the last part of the Battle of Thortin. He married Angeber in Amurman's Forest, and traveled to Engard and had a son named Ernu. Powers and Abilities Sordin did not use much magic in "The Red Wizard". He only used telekenesis and light flashes against Gonathor. Still, being a novice wizard and unsure of his ability, he resorts to weapons such as swords. After Barthlin was killed by Gonathor, he took his sword, Enthrim. Sordin also used the bow Angeber gave him. Portrayal in Adaptions In "The Red Wizard", Sordin is played by Slyer Sonner, he same actor who played Theodore in the "Bewitched Mountain" franchise. Category:The Red Wizard Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Govdon Category:Character Category:Good